The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC) device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an IC device including a through-silicon via (TSV) structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
In three-dimensional (3D) package technology, a TSV has been developed to provide a vertical electrical connection passing through a substrate or a die. In order to improve the performance and reliability of a 3D package, a stable TSV structure may be needed.